His Secrets Have Secrets
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, was a man of many secrets. Some were just better hidden than others. Oneshot.


**You ever watch a movie and wish there was a crossover and then find out no one has written any? Yeah, why do none of these exist? But I was looking up the voice actress for Violet when I discovered that Samuel L. Jackson voiced Frozone. This was born.**

**I own nothing. But even if I did write a FANTISTIC something that got famous and caused people to write fanfiction, I would also write fanfiction about the things I either couldn't fit in the book or just make crossovers. Because I can.**

* * *

Steve Rogers: _You think Fury's hiding something?  
_Tony Stark:_ He's a spy. Captain, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets.  
_-The Avengers (2012)

_His Secrets Have Secrets_

Nick Fury was a man of many secrets.

The most well known secret was that he was married, however, he doesn't get to see her as often as he'd like since he became the director of SHIELD. It was safer for both of them. His first wife had been killed by one of their enemies. Honey, his wife, wasn't a Super and he was done with that life.

The least well known and one that Fury would take to his grave was his birth name, Lucius Best, and his history...his _real_ history. Not the history SHIELD held on file, but what actually happened.

Lucius Best was born in the early nineteen-twenties. He didn't discover his powers until right before he got drafted. Discharged with honors by the medical team after getting shrapnel from a grenade in his eye, he went back to New York, became good friends with Howard Stark, and saw the beginning of SHIELD, where he created the fake identity of Nick Fury. As their friendship grew, Howard helped him study and get experience with his powers.

At this time, Supers were still pretty much in hiding. Not much was known about them. Sure, here and there Supers popped up in the papers, but they weren't well known or particularly liked. Fury chose to stay hidden.

Howard had found an aging quirk in his DNA. Every time he used his powers, his aging froze. The more often he used them, the slower he aged, until he stopped altogether, for a time. Even though he didn't go out and save people, he used his powers around his home and enough in training to slow his aging. He trained, working with SHIELD, and waited for the time when Supers were welcomed in society.

Supers had started coming out into the public eye in the late sixties during Civil Rights, but Fury didn't become a Superhero until he met Bob Parr, or Mr. Incredible when he returned to college in the early eighties. His first wife had been killed the year before while they were both on a mission for SHIELD and he needed something to distract himself.

They became fast friends; Bob pulled him into the Superhero business, and he became Frozone using his powers more than ever. He had stopped aging altogether at this point.

For the next few years, he worked by day in the SHIELD offices as a minor field officer. By night, he fought crime as a Super. Rarely, if ever, was he forced to use his powers on a mission. All was well. He met his second wife, Honey, and they got married soon after. Bob married Helen, or Elastigirl, and then shit hit the fan.

Supers were sued and forced into hiding. The government helped them hide away. Their records were wiped from computers and no one could figure out who they were. The only records kept were paper copies in a hidden, fireproof safe in the basement of SHIELD.

The fifteen years of not acting as a Super restarted Fury's aging. Sure there were times when he went out with Bob to fight petty crimes, or he made ice for Bob's kids, but for the most part, he had given up that life.

During those years, Fury worked his way up the SHIELD ranks, earning the trust of many people within the organization.

After the Supers had become a part of the public eye again, he tried to hang up his suit for good, but Bob always pulled him back.

It was during one of those times where an enemy had gotten a lucky shot in. They hit him, causing him to go permanently blind in his left eye. The common rumor was that he had been steadily losing the eye sight within that eye since it got hit with a piece of shrapnel during World War Two. That was what his official SHIELD file stated.

His Super career was done. His aim was off and his powers were on the fritz. He hung up his suit for the last time. Bob and his family were sad to see him go, but they understood. He still visited them when he had the chance.

After returning to work, he retrained his aim to compensate for the lack of sight and threw himself into his job, becoming the new director a few years later.

His powers were never the same. He couldn't pull up large sheets of ice or cover an entire area in snow. At most, he could freeze a small amount of water at short range or, when he was truly angry, chill the air in the room.

Nick Fury, born Lucius Best, was formally known as the Superhero Frozone, not that anyone at SHIELD knew that.

Fury smirked to himself and gazed out at his men piloting the Helicarrier. Stark was right. Even his secrets have secrets.

_The End_.

* * *

**You know it's sad when you giggle after reading your own fanfiction.  
~Lord Rebecca-sama**


End file.
